


Come back

by ShadowSelene (Shadowdianne)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-02
Updated: 2018-06-02
Packaged: 2019-05-17 05:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14826356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowdianne/pseuds/ShadowSelene
Summary: A fic where emma didnt make it to regina's coronation please? Also up to you if emma just didnt make it to the coronation but still saw regina after or she just doesnt show up at all. Asked by hermajestyreginamills back at tumblr.





	Come back

****

“I’m sorry.”

The message shone, unresponsive to the questions Regina had felt bubbling inside of her the moment she had turned, ears trying to catch the echo of running footsteps and Emma’s voice among the chatter that had filled the place as she felt the weight of the crown on her head. The message had arrived two hours after that, once the coronation had been over and idle chatter had died down to the point Regina had been able to sneak out, fingers itching and magic cascading down her hands, coiling on her head and arms. By the time she had read the message Storybrooke’s lights already created a dome over the distant spot on the enchanted forest, trees merging together in a strange tapestry she had stared at until dark green had been replaced by black.

She hadn’t said a thing to Henry, to neither of the two and, by the time they had found her she had smiled at them while tucking her phone away; muscles aching and magic leaving behind a scent of ozone and burning leaves she had tried to pretend it didn’t exist.

Yet, once she had finally been left alone, the headache of the upcoming ruling of this new realm already settling behind her left eye, the message had called for her, silently waiting and staring back as she read it, eyes halting on each word, drinking from it as she pressed her lips together, magic crackling, sprouting and pouring out of her in thick rivulets.

She should have known better.

The thought made her groan while she tossed and turned, the open balcony in front of her casting a silver-hued light on floors and décor she had thought she wasn’t going to see it again. A part of her, she mussed absently, had even wished to not be reminded of them. Now, she thought, Storybrooke’s mansion felt empty. As empty, she added inwardly, as she had felt back when she had taken the decision to stay at Henry’s sight, not returning back to a place that had transformed into a suffocating reminder of the woman whose name now waited for her, atop the screen.

She should be angry, she thought, leaving the balcony behind and approaching the edge of her bed. She should be sad, or even disappointed.

However, the thought that most prominently came back to her was tired.

Before she could stop herself her fingers typed an answer, a simple one, and hit send.

“I know.”

There were more things hidden there, she considered, closing her eyes, sensing a call for a magic very different than hers. There were words there that she would never say outload and yet burnt on her chest, scorching everything away.

When she opened her eyes, and found Emma’s figure in front of her, magic still dispelling away from her figure, she wasn’t surprised. She had felt her after all; they always felt each other.

A truth, she thought almost bitterly, that they had never talked about.

“I was afraid.”

Emma’s dejected tone almost made her snort.

“You almost chopped my apple tree to pieces just to prove a point, Emma. Am I scarier now than then?”

It wasn’t her usual response, it wasn’t her tired silence and Regina could feel the surprise on Emma’s stare, the way the blonde’s neck tightened as she swallowed, her magic illuminating her veins, sparking softly against hers. She was tired though, tired of not knowing, of not speaking and she had wished…

“I missed you.”

The words made her smile lopsidedly, a mirthless and empty laughter raising from her before she could stop herself. Once upon a time she could have considered that enough, could have left it there.

Now, however, she couldn’t.

“Emma…”

“I know, it’s not enough.”

The blonde’s green eyes shone with unspent tears and Regina wondered again why, why the blonde kept being apart, why every centimeter of her magic kept on calling for her, why had she dreamt of her back when she had been Roni; a faceless blonde she had felt drawn to even before realizing why.

“Can’t we try again?”

Emma’s lips barely moved, the whisper low enough for Regina to consider feigning she hadn’t heard it. Her magic, however, betrayed her and a spark of titillating purple jumped on her fingers; the answer enough to make Emma the one smiling mirthlessly now.

“I missed your magic too. Everything felt… empty.”

“You were the one who decided to stay.”

It was an empty answer and the two of them knew it. Neither of them were saying why Emma was there however, why she had teleported into Regina’s chambers or why her hands were clenched together, the faint glint of a ring not there even if Regina had already tried to see if it was.

And they weren’t going to do it. That was enough of a truth for Regina to want to stand and approach Emma, not listening to rules they had foolishly tried to follow in order to not do something they both had wanted. They both still wanted.

“Come tomorrow.”

Emma blinked, the moon outside disappearing as her magic jumped, shadows jumping out of the walls before Regina sighed, letting her magic grow and envelop Emma’s so it could settle.

“Come with Hope.”

Emma’s eyes widened but Regina shrugged. She wanted to meet the baby, wanted to look at her and see her eyes, her face.  And, perhaps, she thought as Emma nodded once, then twice, licking her nervously and not seeming all too sure of what to say, she wanted to look at Emma again.


End file.
